marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jean Grey (Terra-616)/Galeria
JeanGreyUXM1p8f4.PNG X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg Trajes JeanGreyUXM125p15f7-9p16f1-3.PNG|Evolução dos primeiros trajes de Jean. As últimas imagens, embora hoje representem a Força Fênix, eram originalmente desenhos de Jean. (de ) DarkPhoenixUXM134p30f1.PNG|Traje da Fênix Negra (recontado como sendo a Força Fênix) Jean Grey (Earth-616) 010.jpg|Fênix Branca JeanGreyXF4p8f7.PNG|Traje corporativo do X-Factor JeanGreyXF1p32f1.PNG|1º Traje do X-Factor Jean Grey 055.jpg|2º Traje do X-Factor Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0029.jpg|3º Traje do X-Factor JeanGreyUXM283p20f1.PNG|X-Men Equipe Dourada MkI Azul e Laranja Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 009.jpg|X-Men Equipe Dourada MkII Azul e Amarelo Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition Vol 1 26 0001.jpg|Jean Grey (Versão de Jim Lee) Jean Grey (23).jpg|X-Men Revolution Jean Grey (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 2 118 p9 f4 cropped.jpg|Novos X-Men Antes dos X-Men JeanGreyUXM241p15f2.PNG|Jean abraça sua amiga Annie Richardson que está morrendo X-Men_Origins_Jean_Grey_Vol_1_1_page_17_Jean_Grey_(Earth-616).jpg X-Men_Origins_Jean_Grey_Vol_1_1_page_07_Jean_Grey_(Earth-616).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 001.jpg|Jean Grey aos 11 anos. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 002.jpg|Jean enfiada na cama. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 003.jpg|Jean sorrindo para seu pai. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 004.jpg|Jean dormindo com seu ursinho de pelúcia. X-Men Era de Prata (como Garota Marvel) JeanUXM1p9frm6.jpg|Jean demonstrando seus poderes para os outros X-Men em JeanUXM1p16frm1.jpg|Jean Grey usando seu traje pela primeira vez! (em ) JeanGreyAndWarrenWorthingtonUXM2pg2fr5.JPG|Erro de digitação se referindo aos poderes de "Teletransporte"! (em ) JeanGreyUXM2pg22fr2.PNG| X-Men Vol 1 3 page 04 frame 06.jpg|Jean paquerando Scott pela primeira vez, e o infame pensamento de Xavier sobre amar Jean! (Em ) JeanJohnAndElaineGreyUXM5pg3fr8.PNG|Jean com seus pais (1ª aparição) em XMenTeamUXM6pg22fr8.PNG|Com inveja da Feiticeira Escarlate? Além disso, 1ª edição com a máscara de "gato". ( ) XMenTeamGraduationUXM7pg1.PNG|Graduação ( ) X-MenTeamUXM7p7f1.PNG|'Ah Scott', não vai me convidar pra sair? ( ) JeanGreyUXM8p1.PNG|Sessão na Sala de Perigo ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM8p3f3.PNG|Ele te ama Jean! Se ao menos você fosse uma telepata... ( ) JeanGreyUXM9pinup.PNG|Primeiro pôster da Garota Marvel Girl em X-Men Vol 1 10 page 02 f 01 Jean Grey (Earth-616).png| X-Men Vol 1 10 page 19 f 03 Jean Grey & Scott Summers (Earth-616).png|Alguém finalmente percebeu ( ) X-Men Vol 1 13 page 03 f 03 Jean Grey (Earth-616).png|Jean erguendo Fanático (erro do teletransporte de novo) em JeanGreyUXM14p17f5.PNG|Jean voa com sua telecinese em JeanGreyUXM17p16f4.PNG|Vs. Magneto! ( ) X-Men Vol 1 19 page 08 Jean Grey (Earth-616).png|A aparência de Jean sem o traje começa a evoluir quando a arte fica a cargo de Werner Roth ( ) JeanGreyUXM22p9f5.PNG|Warren sem ideia dos sentimentos de Jean ( ) JeanGreyUXM23p20f7.PNG|Jean deixando os X-Men para frequentar o Metro College ( ) JeanGreyUXM24p2f4.PNG|A reação de Jean ao se despedir ( ) JeanGreyUXM24p10f4.PNG| JeanGreyUXM27p6f6.PNG|Jean como uma aluna ( ) JeanGreyUXM29p1.PNG|Jean! Até mesmo para os padrões de 1967 essa saia é escandalosa! ( ) JeanGreyUXM30p8f1n2.PNG|Sob o controle de Maha Yogi (e de volta a máscara de "gato") ( ) JeanGreyUXM32p2f6.PNG|Scott e Jean em sua primeira dança ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM32p12f6.PNG|Bem, ao menos um deles faz ideia... ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM35p20f4.PNG|Scott é super-protetor, mas aparentemente Jean gosta disso... ( ) JeanGreyUXM37p11.PNG|Jean Grey de Ross Andru em JeanGreyUXM43p6f2.PNG|Após a morte do Prof. X e grande revelação de que ela agora é uma telepata ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM46p15f7.PNG|Ah, todo esse drama! ( ) X-Men Vol 1 48 001.jpg|Jean como modelo em JeanGreyUXM48p13f1.PNG|"Poderes mentais infinitos" ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM48p15f7.PNG|Finalemten um casal ( ) JeanGreyUXM51p12f1.PNG|Garota Marvel de Jim Steranko de ) JeanGreyUXM51p14f3.PNG|Jean Grey de Jim Steranko de JeanGreyUXM54p10f4.PNG|Máscara verde de JeanGreyScottSummersUXM56p6f4.PNG|Entra Neal Adams em JeanGreyUXM57p16.PNG| JeanGreyLornaDaneUXM60p8f1.PNG|Jean e Lorna Dane em Representações posteriores dos X-Men da Era de Prata (como Garota Marvel) X-Men Origins Jean Grey Vol 1 1 page 18 Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg| X-Men Vol 1 138 page 07 f2 JeanGrey (Earth-616).png|Primeiro beijo de Scott e Jean (flashback) X-Men First Class Vol 2 1 pg4 p2.jpg| Jean_Grey_Statue.png|Estátua de Jean Novíssimos e Diferentes X-Men (como Fênix) Embora nós saibamos que a Fênix original era a Força Fênix, Cockrum e Byrne não tinham ideia na época que eles estavam desenhando outra pessoa além de Jean, e portanto essas imagens também podem ser consideradas de Jean Grey. (Imagens de antes de X-Men #101 são sem dúvidas de Jean) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM94p7f8.PNG|Primeira vez que vemos Jean e Scott se beijarem JeanGreyOroroMunroeUXM100p30f4.PNG|Jean e Ororo, uma amizade clássica ( ) Jeanssacrifice2.jpg|A "morte" de Jean ao pousar o ônibus espacial, de JeanGreyPhoenixForceFF286p26f2.PNG|Jean e a Força Fênix se encontram (flashback) JeanGreyUXM101p7f3.PNG|Primeira aparição como Fênix in JeanGreyUXM105p26f1n2.PNG|Descobrindo o quão poderosa ela é em PhoenixForceUXM108p15f2.PNG|Entra John Byrne PhoenixForceUXM111p10f1n2.PNG|Miz Destino eu presumo? ( ) PhoenixForceMagnetoUXM112p23f3.PNG|Revanche ( ) PhoenixForceUXM114p2f4.PNG| Jean Grey (Earth-616) 012.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 114 001.jpg|X-Men #114 PhoenixForceMastermindUXM122p10f3.PNG|Um encontro infeliz ( ) JeanGreyUXM125p23f4.PNG|Jean como Lady Grey pela primeira vez ( ) X-Men Vol 1 125 001.jpg JeanGreyUXM126p17f1.PNG|Fênix procurando pelo Mutante X ( ) Jean Grey 053.jpg|Como Lady Grey JeanGreyUXM129p6f8.PNG|Fênix e Scott reconectados após descobrirem que o outro ainda está vivo X-Men Vol 1 130 001.jpg JeanGreyJasonWyngardeUXM130p15f4-5.PNG|Mestre Mental corrompe a Fênix JeanGreyUXM131p6f2.PNG|Fênix demonstrando sua habilidade de reorganizar moléculas com telecinese JeanGreyEmmaFrostUXM131p22f3.PNG|Primeira vez que o pássaro de fogo da Fênix interage fisicamente com alguém JeanGreyScottSummersUXM132p7f6.PNG|Fênix impede as rajadas óticas de Scott DarkPhoenixUXM132p16f2.PNG|Phoenix corrompida! DarkPhoenixUXM132p27f1.PNG|A Rainha Negra DarkPhoenixUXM134p19f5.PNG|A Fênix se vinga DarkPhoenixUXM134p30f1.PNG|Primeira aparição como Fênix Negra DarkPhoenixUXM135p14f5.PNG|Fênix Negra deixa a Terra para destruir o sistema solar D'Bari JeanGreyUXM136p1.PNG|Fênix Negra DarkPhoenixUXM136p11f3.PNG|A família de Jean piora a situação DarkPhoenixUXM136p22f5.PNG| X-Men Vol 1 137 page 15 Phoenix Force (Earth-616).png|Escolhendo lutar sua última batalha como Garota Marvel! DarkPhoenixUXM137p45f4.PNG|Se sacrificando na lua. X-Men Vol 1 138 page 02 X-Men (Earth-616).jpg|O túmulo de Jean. Note os anos "1956-1980", significando que ela morreu aos 24. X-Factor (como Garota Marvel) X-Factor_Vol_1_65_Bonus_Sheet_3.jpg JeanGreyFF286p27f1.PNG|Jean recupera as memórias da Fênix Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 01 pg18).jpg| JeanGreyXF3p9f5.PNG| WolverineJeanGreyUXM242p2-3.PNG|Wolverine faz Jeanie se apaixonar por ele. JeanGreyOroroMunroeUXM242p27f6.PNG|Amizade renovada Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 03 pg37).jpg| Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg22).jpg| Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg43).jpg| Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg54).jpg| JeanGreyUXM262p4f1.PNG|Com o uniforme dos X-Men JeanGreyUXM263p4f2.PNG|Agora com mais tentáculos? JeanGreyOroroMunroeUXM270p2-3.PNG|Vs. Tempestade em uma sessão da sala de perigo JeanGreyOroroMunroeUXM270p14f5.PNG|Hora do descanso JeanGreyUXM272p8f3.PNG|Prisioneiros de Genosha JeanGreyUXM273p26f1.PNG|Usando o Cérebro e entrando no Plano Astral X-Men: Azul e Dourado (como Jean Grey) JeanGreyUXM281p30f2.PNG|'Morta' por Sentinelas JeanGreyUXM282p15f4.PNG|No corpo da Rainha Branca! Jean Grey (Earth-616) 029.jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_7_Pinup_006.jpg Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 009.jpg jeangreyev2.jpg|Jean Grey JeanPheonix.jpg PhoenixGrey.JPG PhoenixGrey1.JPG JeanPheonix2.jpg JeanGreyPhoenix.jpg Se tornando Jean Grey-Summers (X-Men, como Fênix) Jean Grey & Cyclops 1.jpg| Cyclops Jean Grey 016.jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_6_Pinup_007.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 030.jpg| Jean Grey (Phoenix) 004.jpg| Jean Grey (22).jpg Jean Grey (24).jpg Jean_Grey_Astonishing_X-Men_03_0017.jpg Jean Grey- Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 340 001.jpg|Phoenix fingindo ler um livro. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 352 001.jpg|Close-up de Jean Grey-Summers. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 352 002.jpg|Jean socando um agente da I.M.A. na cara. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 001.jpg|Jean mostrando seu novo uniforme de Fênix. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 001.jpg|Jean Grey demonstrando chamas similares as da Fênix durante uma discussão com seu marido. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 002.jpg|Jean Grey e Scott Summers discutindo sobre o novo traje de Fênix. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 003.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 004.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 005.jpg|Jean Grey beijando seu marido Scott. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 006.jpg Novos X-Men (como Pênix) Jean Grey James Howlett X-Men Vol 2 117 p11 f1.jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 2 118 p5.jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 2 120 p17.jpg|Retorno da Foça Fênix Jean Grey XMv2 132 p13 f3.jpg|Em genosha Jean Grey XMv2 133 p11 f5.jpg|Impedindo o assassinato de Charles Xavier New X-Men Vol 1 139 page 07 Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616).png| Jean Grey XM v2 141 p16 f2.jpg| Jean Grey & Emma Frost XM v2 141 p17 f4.jpg|Jean Grey revivendo Emma Frost Jean Grey / Força Fênix AvX the Return of Jean Grey.jpg|Retorno?! X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 1 Variant Green Textless.jpg|A Derradeira Canção da Fênix #1 Capa Variante JeanGreyPhoenixEndsong1p11.jpg|Sonho/Flashback de Scott em X-Men_Phoenix_Endsong_Vol_1_3_page_20_Phoenix_Force_(Earth-616).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg|De A Derradeira Canção da Fênix #2 Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|De A Derradeira Canção da Fênix #2 X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 2 Variant Sketch Textless.jpg|A Derradeira Canção da Fênix #2 Capa Esboço X-Men - Phoenix Endsong 005-012.jpg|A Derradeira Canção da Fênix #5 Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 5 page 20.jpg| Jean Grey Phoenix Endsong 5 p20 f3.jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616) Phoenix Endsong 5 p22 f2.jpg| DarkPhoenix.jpg|A Fênix Negra DeoJean.jpg|Fênix Negra WhitePhoenixPFbook.jpg|Fênix Branca por Gus Vazquez PhoenixMG.jpg|Jean Grey como Fênix aparecendo para Rachel Summers Xmes-01-14.jpg Xmes-01-15.jpg Xmes-01-16.jpg Jean000.jpg Capas de Quadrinhos Primeiros Anos X-Men Vol 1 6.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 8.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 27.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 28.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 32.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 35.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 39.jpg| , primeira capa com o uniforme verde e amarelo X-Men Vol 1 48.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 49.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 101.jpg| , primeira capa da Força Fênix (originalmente Jean) X-Men Vol 1 105.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 114.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 125.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 134.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 135.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 136.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 137.jpg| Bizarre Adventures Vol 1 27 Textless.jpg| Capas retratando os primeiros anos X-Men Origins Jean Grey Vol 1 1.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 12 Textless.jpg|Wolverine com a Garota Marvel Era X-Factor X-Factor Vol 1 13.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 18.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 20.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 38.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 48.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 50.jpg West Coast Avengers Annual Vol 1 4.jpg Retorno aos X-Men X-Men Vol 2 30.jpg Excalibur Vol 1 72.jpg Novos X-Men New X-Men Vol 1 120 Textless.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 128 Textless.jpg|Fênix projeta o passáro de fogo New X-Men Vol 1 134 Textless.jpg|Fênix com suas chamas New X-Men Vol 1 139 Textless.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 150 Textless.jpg|Fênix e Wolverine Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 394 Textless.jpg|Wolverine & Jean Grey X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 45 Textless.jpg X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 18 p10.jpg Após sua "Morte" X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg Dark Phoenix cov 011.jpg X-Men Vol 2 223 70th Anniversary Variant.jpg| Homenagem de Aniversário X-Men Legacy Vol 1 211 Textless.jpg All-New_X-Men_Vol_1_1_Joe_Quesada_Variant_Textless.jpg Brochuras XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB.jpg XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB2.jpg XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB3.jpg XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB4.jpg DarkPhoenixSagaTPB4.jpg Materiais Promocionais Wizard Magazine Vol 1 129 Textless.jpg|Wizard Magazine 129 Arte de Adam Hughes Cartas Colecionáveis Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg Jean_Grey_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Universe_Cards_Series_II_0001.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg JeanGreyXMenCardSeries1992.jpg JeanGreyMarvelUniverse1993.jpg Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 1.jpg Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 2.jpg Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg JeanGreyFleer94.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) Fleer 94.jpg JeanGrey1994UnknownSet.jpg JeanGreyFlair94.jpg JeanGrey95FleerUltra.jpg JeanGrey95FleerUltra2.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) Fleer 95.jpg JeanGreyFleerUltra96.jpg JeanGreyFlairCard.jpg Jean Grey Timelines (1997) Trading Card.jpg Jean Grey Marvel Masterpieces 2.jpg Jean grey 02.jpg Cartas Colecionáveis 2 Jean Grey (by John Romita) 1.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0025.jpg Jean Grey (by David Farley) 1.jpg Phoenix Force (Earth-616) 0002.jpg Jean Grey & Phoenix Force (Earth-616).jpg Jean Grey (by Candra).jpg Jean Grey (by Dimitri Patelis) 1.jpg Jean Grey (by Dimitri Patelis) 2.jpg Jean Grey (by Ed Benes & zecarlos).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 014.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0022.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0026.jpg Jean Grey (Mercadorias) Jean Grey New X-men bust 001.jpg Jean Grey New X-men bust 002.jpg Jean Grey & Cyclops bowen statue.jpg Jean Grey Phoenix statues.jpg Jean Grey Phoenix statue 3.jpg Jean Grey Phoenix statue (by Steve Kiwus).jpg Black Queen (Jean Grey) bust.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 001 Merchandise.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) Marvel Bishoujo Statue 0001.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) Marvel Bishoujo Statue 0002.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) Marvel Bishoujo Statue 0003.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series II Wave VI 0001.jpg Não categorizadas Jean Grey 054.jpg Jean Grey 056.jpg|um dos trajes da Fênix com vermelho e dourado j25.jpg X-treme X-Men Women.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 005.jpg Marvel Girl 002.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 009.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0002.gif Jean Grey 057.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 042.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 022.jpg Jean Grey 020.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 021.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 026.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 027.jpg Jean Grey (Phoenix) 002.jpg Jean Grey (Phoenix) 003.jpg Jean Grey (Phoenix) 006.jpg Jean greay 34 m.jpg Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 1 001.JPG Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616) 002.jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 4 page 23 Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg Jean (1).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 031.jpg Jean (New).jpg jean grey MarSwim12.jpg jean grey Marvel Illustrated 01-34-35 Small.jpg Jean grey wlvie 122.jpg Jean gray xmen hidden years 10.jpg Jean gray xmen hidden years 4.jpg Jean gray xmen hidden years 8.jpg Jean gray xmen hidden years 4b.jpg | VejaTambém = }}